Trapped
by IamAlbagubrath
Summary: It's been days since Alli has heard from Lars, finally he gets a call but it isn't what he expected. They have Lars and they have a score to settle with Alli. How far are they willing to go to get it?
1. Chapter 1

Trapped

Chapter one: Taken

The phone rang over and over again. The same ring tone over and over again. Alli was getting worried. It wasn't often that the Dutchman didn't answer his call. He hadn't heard anything from him in days. Lars had called the night he gotten home, Allistair had to work for the next three days. But he had texted him in the morning and got not answer. Throughout the day he would send him a message here and there, but now it had been three days with no answer. The red head huffed and slammed the phone down again. He grabbed his hair and leaned forward, closing his eyes. Where the fuck was he?! His mind ran wild with possibilities. Could he be hurt? Did something happen and he had to leave his phone home?

_I have died every day waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more. _

The Scot jumped at the ring tone blaring on his phone. Finally! Lars had called him back. He grabbed the phone and answered it. "Lars?! Fer fock's sake where were ya?" The other side of the line was silent beside a light crackling noise that made Alli's heart almost stop. "Lars?"

"_Alba. How are you?"_

In the moment he heard the noise his whole body tensed. No way. Why did _he _have Lars' phone. "Wot do ye want? Where's Lars?"

"_Pfft. So rude. We have unfinished business Alba. You know what I'm talking about. So I have taken your well. What is he too you Allistair? Lover? Fling? A toy? Hmm?"_

The redhead gritted his teeth together and took a deep breath trying to stay calm. "'e mah everything." He said in a barely audible whisper. There was a silent pause on the other side as the man waited for the answer. With a groan the Scot laid his head in his hand. "He's my boyfriend."

"_That's what I thought. Well I love the fact that you two are countries, it means we can kill him over and over again and we don't have to worry. What fun torture is."_

The Scot gave the voice on the phone a disgusted face. " Wot do ye really want? I mean really? What can I do to make sure tha' he isn't harmed."

"_Well it's a little late for that. But I want you. Just you. Come alone, to a place I choose and I'll let him go."_

It's a trap!

Alli's brain screamed this over and over again to him. _It's a trap! It's a trap! He probably doesn't even have him Alba! _Biting his lip and spoke again. "How do Ah know ye even have him?"

"_Oh? We want proof, okay I can give you proof."_

The man yelled something in Gaelic that Alli couldn't catch and he heard screaming. Green eyes went wide as he heard bones snap and agonizing pleads to stop in Dutch. They had Lars. "Stop! Stop donnae hurt 'im! Ah'll do wotever ye say, jist donnae hurt 'im anymore!" The red head was almost frantic. How could he let something like this happen to Lars! He heard a dark chuckle come from the man's throat on the other side of the phone.

"_Good lad. Now then. You are going to go to his home. All alone, with no weapons. If you tell anyone, or show up with a weapon, we'll slit his throat. Got it?"_

The red head nodded. "A-Aye, Ah got et. Jist donnae hurt 'im anymore." In the background there was yelling. More in Dutch. It was hard to understand but then Lars screamed in English.

"_It's a trap Alli! Stay away!"_

"Lars!" The phone clicked and the Scot gasped. "Oh no…" He looked at the phone praying they wouldn't hurt him anymore. He prayed that Lars knew enough to keep his mouth shut. Probably not. Grabbing his leather coat, he pulled it on and ran into the garage. He shoved his helmet on his head and kick started the bike. His phone in his pocket. He took off to where he was instructed to be.

A sharp boot slammed into the Dutch man's chest. There was another crack as a rib busted from the contact of the steel toe. The blond gasped and looked a with a defiant glare. "Idiot! Do you think telling him it's a trap is going to stop him? I would think as long as you two had been together you would know how stubborn he is by now." The bloodied blond only glared. He didn't say anything to him, silently fearing another blow. The other man leaned down. Long blond hair tied back away from his face.

"Dear half-brother. Don't try to be a hero." Francis gave him an evil smirk and pulled back away from him. "Lock him up! If you hear one word break a bone." The Frenchman turned on his heel and left the room. Lars brows furrowed as he hoped Alli would listen to him. In his heart he knew he was already on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Consequences **

Lars gasped as he was shoved into the cell roughly. He rolled a little into the wall and held his side where his broken ribs were. "Fucking Francis…" He groaned and sat up leaning against the wall and looking around at the surroundings. He wondered if the blond was serious when he told them to break a bone every time he said anything. He couldn't risk it. His hand was already broken, alone with at least three ribs. He leaned his head back against the wall and sighed. He hoped Alli would listen to him. He wished he had his phone so he could tell him he was fine and that he loved him. He closed his eyes again and let his body relax. Sleep came surprisingly fast. Well it wasn't really a surprising when he spent the last three days getting the crap beaten out of him.

Light touches started to make him stir. "A-Alli?" He mumbled and went to open his eyes only to see black. "W-What the hell?!" A small soft hand covered his mouth. "Shh. I'm not going to hurt you." It was a woman's voice. Who was this? Why was she helping him. "W-Who are you? Why can't I see?" He whispered this time not wanting to be shushed again. "I'm a friend, and you can't see because I blind folded you." Her hands were back against his stomach, wrapping where there were cuts and the broken ribs. Her voice was so different sounding. Familiar but strange at the same time. "What's your name?" He asked her as she worked at his wounds cleaning them up. "You don't need to know that." She said in a stern motherly voice, almost like he was child being scolded. So Lars got silent and let her work. When she was done, she stood up and walked to the door letting it slam shut behind her. He moved and pulled the blind fold away from his eyes. It was dark again, quiet. He looked around and saw a plate of food. Oh thank god. He reached over and pulled over the tray and picked up the bowl of warm oatmeal. It had brown sugar and strawberries in it. Was this Francis? Or the woman? He sighed and ate it anyways, after he was done he would maybe hide the tray. The more he ate the more drowsy he felt. _Shit. Stop eating it. There's something wrong with it. There's something in it. _ It was too late and the Dutchman fell on his side with a thud passing out.

The woman stood outside of the cell, her arms crossed against her chest as she glared up at Francis. "No more breaking bones." She muttered as the tall blond turned to look at her. "Oh? Making demands now?" He smirked at her, slamming his hand on to the other side of her head to see if it would unnerve her but she only glared. "You made a promise to me. You said you would bluff about killing him to get that fucking Scotsman here. Cuts and bruises I can easily fix. But busted bones are a different story." The blond sighed and closed his eyes pulling away from her. "Oui, oui cher. I won't kill him, and I will _try _not to break anymore bones." She nodded to him and watched as he went into the cell, instructing the men to carry him out. "Hurry up! Allistair will be in place soon." They locked eyes once more before Francis walked away. Her head lowered, letting her blond hair fall in front of her eyes. "Het spijt me."

The rain thudded against his helmet as he drove as fast as he could to the Dutchman's home. Serving in and out of cars on the highway. This was so dangerous in the rain, but he had to get there. He was sure Francis had sent him something by now. He had felt his phone buzz in his jeans as he drove, but he couldn't take time to stop and check it right now. God his head hurt from that damned rain banging on his helmet. _God, please let him be okay. _A car horn blared at him and Alli let out a yelp as he swerved out of the way as the person in the car cursed at him in Dutch. Oh well. He was almost there now. He pulled off the road to Lars' home. He sighed and stopped the bike, grabbing his keys and walking up to the house. He lifted the visor on his helmet and opened the door, walking inside. He gasped a little at the mess. Lars had put up a hell of a fight. There was blood here and there. Broken furniture, glass. The red head pulled out his phone and looked at it, clicking on the message he had gotten from Francis on Lars' phone.

"_**Call me when you arrive."**_

Was all it said, so he did as he was told and pressed send on the phone and listened to it ring. The same ring tone as always. He half expected Lars to answer. But when the line picked up he was disappointed to hear Francis.

"_So you made it in the rain? Wonderful."_

"Oh shut et. Wot am Ah doin' 'ere when yer not even 'ere." He asked an irritated tone coming off his voice making his accent very thick. He didn't want to play this game with Francis. He was in no mood for games. He wanted Lars to be safe and sound.

"_Now now Alba. Watch the tone. Wouldn't want me to hurt your sweetie, now would you?"_

The red head gritted his teeth as he listened to Francis talk to him. He let out a sigh of defeat and nodded even though he couldn't see it. "Alrigh', alrigh, why am Ah here Fran'? There's a reason right? Wot is et?"

"_Always were a smart one, weren't you Alba?"_

He let out a growl of warning. He was getting tired of this crap. The blond on the other side of the line let out a sigh. He could tell he was pouting and it made him even more infuriated.

"_No fun Alba. Alright. On the counter there is a note for you. Go get it and read it."_

Reluctantly doing as he was told, the red head wandered over to the counter, avoiding broken glass and debris. He placed the phone on the counter and picked up the envelope. Tearing it open quickly he looked at the paper. It was directions.

"_Listen to be Allistair. You will go into Amsterdam and park your bike in front of that little coffee shop. Leave it there, along with any weapons you might have. Follow the directions on the paper. You must be punctual. Be here by 5:45. For every moment you are late, I'll give Lars a nice new scar. Got it?"_

The red head nodded looking over the directions and shoving them into his pocket. "Aye, Ah understand." He looked up at the clock. It was already 5:15.

"_Bonn. Best get moving Alba."_

He hung up his phone and shoved it into his pocket and took off back to his bike. He kick started it and shoved the visor down as he took off once again. Making his way to Amsterdam. He looked around for the coffee shop and stopped. It was a familiar one. They had been here before. Maybe one of their first dates. He bit his lip a little and parked the bike. He got off and took the keys, shoving them into his pocket. He pulled his helmet away and placed it on the bike. He didn't care if it got stolen. He looked at his watch. It was already 5:30. He needed to hurry. He looked at the instructions and took off running. He weaved through the streets and finally found his way in front of a large house. _Was this right? _He walked up and knocked at the door. He looked at his watch.

**5:50**

Screaming came from inside the building. It make Alli jumped and slam open the door, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Lars bleeding and tied to the chair. "Mon cher. You were tardy." The blond with the violet eyes smirked at him. His face sent a shiver down Allistair's spin. "I warned you to be on time." He pressed the knife to Lars' chest and pulled it down, cutting the pale skin. The green eye went wide and he ran towards him only to be grabbed. Francis pointed the knife at him. His face was stern as he spoke. "You were late. So now you listen to him scream for your mistake. Let's hope you don't make anymore." The knife slide across his skin again. Another cry filled the room. Alli's eyes were almost spilling over. "Lars! Lars, Ah'm sorry! F-Fran! Fran please stop!" The knife moved again, cutting the skin.

"Stop!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Lessons.**

The Frenchman placed one more cut on the Dutchman before turning to the redhead, walking over slowly. It almost seemed like slow motion. He didn't have time to react. The men let him go and suddenly he was slammed against the wall and trying to breath. He gasped as his feet left the floor. Clawing at the hands he looked down at the blond with the violet eyes who was holding him by the throat. "Are we going to make any more mistakes Alba?" He gasped and looked up at Lars, seeing a blond woman pick him up out of the chair and take him away before he looked back down at the blond. He shook his head, gasping for air. The blond smirked and tossed the redhead towards the other wall. He smacked into the wall and panted lightly. Laying against the floor for a moment he pushed himself up and looked over at the blond man as he stood and glared at him, leaning against the wall. "Now, Allistair." He purred out his name as he walked over to him and smirked lightly. "Were you a good boy and come unarmed like I told you too?" The red head tried to think straight a small stream of crimson running from his forehead. Digging in his pocket he took out his pocket knife. "Ah fergot ta take it out when Ah left." Francis took the knife and opened it, almost inspecting the sharpness of the item. "I see. Forgetful are we Alli? I should make sure you never forget it again." The red head looked at him with a confused face. He was still dazed from hitting the wall, until there was a sharp pain in his stomach that made him gasp. His hands moving to his stomach wanting the pain to stop. He looked down and saw the knife in his stomach, blood was seeping out around the metal. "N-ngg…F-Fran?" He asked looking back up at the blond. He only smiled before pressing his body close to the bleeding red head. With a free hand he held his chin and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Will you forget again Allistair?" Alli gasped a little and closed his eyes a little. His brain was fuzzy now from the pain flying through his body. "Ah…" He mumbled out. The blond grew impatient and twisted the knife in his gut making his body tense and jerk. A scream ripping from his throat. "Will you forget Alba?!" He yelled as the Scot shook his head face. "N-Nae! Nae, Ah won't fergit!" The blond smirked and kissed him softly before pulling the knife from his stomach. The backed up a few paces and nodded to him. "Good boy. Time to play a little." He purred again as a couple men grabbed his arms and lifted from the ground. He was drug off into a different part of the house. The blond woman watched from the side, rolls of bandages in her arm as he was dragged into the room. She stopped Francis before he went in, touching is arm softly. "Francis. You didn't have to hurt Lars to badly." The blond man glared and backhanded her hard. The woman yelped and back away from him. "I grow tired of you. This was _your _idea. Do not forget that. You knew the chances and the consequences for asking _me _to help you. If they live through this, I would not be surprised if they hate you." He pulled away from her and went into the room slamming the door.

Slowly she pulled herself from the floor. He was right. This was her fault. She sighed and picked up the rolled of gauze and started to walk away from the room that the other blond had entered. Screaming coming from the room made her jump. _Oh god…how could I do that to him…? _She asked herself stopping for a moment only to hear more. She took off running with the gauze, a few rolls falling out of her arms but she needed to get away from that sound. She ran down to the cell where the Lars was being held. Even there she could hear it. She looked around for a guard. There was no one here, so she leaned against the thick door. "Lars. You need to shut your eyes for me." She heard no noise from the cell. Another loud scream echoed through the halls. "Lars! Please." Again there was no noise for a while, so she pushed the gauze through the bars on the window when her arm was caught in a metal grip making her yelp. "Make him stop screaming…" She frowned and tried to pull her arm away from his grip. "Lars… You're hurting me…" She whimpered, it only made him growl and pull her arm in harder, making her yelp as she slammed into the door. "Shut up. Make them stop hurting him, België." He said in a soft voice and looked through the bars at her. "Make them stop or so help me god, when I get out of here no one will be left alive." She had never seen him like this. He was dead serious. Pulling her arm away from him with a small cry. "Fix your wounds… I'll see what I can do." He stared at her for a moment before pulling away from the bars. "Krijg de klere, België." She felt like her heart was going to rip apart. "Well fuck you too! I was only trying to help. Now you can listen to him scream!" She took off running away from him, he was a little surprised by the words, but not really at the same time. He bent down picking up the gauze, knowing he would need it for Alli. Another guard having already wrapped his wounds. He hid the medical supplies behind the bed and sat down, listening to the screaming. It seemed to go on forever. Finally he gave up listening and closed his eyes, curling up on the bed, trying to drown out the sound.

The red head panted and looked up a little at the Frenchman. This was supposed to be his longtime friend. His ally. The man he fought side by side with. Had and almost three-hundred year alliance with. Wasn't he? His eyes were strange. Violet eyes locked with the green ones as the blond strolled over to him. "Learn that lesson yet Alba? Hmm?" He was just as defiant as ever. He smirked and closed his eyes a little. "Ah'll never learn." Francis growled and shoved the knife into his side, between his ribs, making the pale body jerk and a scream rip from his throat again. It made him smile. It was like music. "Mmm Allistair. I've always said you've have a beautiful voice. Sing for me, Mon Cher. ~" He purred and twisted the knife in his ribs gaining another scream. Alli had been through some painful things. But never anything like this. He panted and let his head hang. He was surprised that his hands were still holding him up against the wall. They had gone numb by now. His shoulder's up were numb. Francis smirked getting down near him, blowing some smoke in his face. The red head blinked with weary green eyes and stared at him. "Francis…why are ye doin' this ta meh?" Francis blinked and tilted his head to the side like he was thinking it over. "Well Allistair. Because it's fun. I'll let you in on a little secret." He leaned forward and whispered in his ear, green eyes got wide and looked over at him. He couldn't believe what he had heard. There was no way it was her. No way. "Yer a liar." He hissed at the blond who only pouted and shoved the cigarette into his eye, making his scream. It almost sent his body into convulsions it hurt so badly. "You hurt my feelings dear Alba." He tossed the bud away and lifted his chin. "So pretty. One thing you will learn fast. I love to torture. To hurt. Love to hear screams. But… I don't lie." Alli couldn't even keep his eye open anymore. He closed it and let his head droop as he passed out. Too much pain. Way too much. Francis pouted and stood. "Toy broke. Oh well." He yanked the knife out of the wall and watched the body thud to the ground. "Put his with his sweet amour. I'm done with him for now." He said wiping his bloodied hands on the apron he had on.

Without even noticing the screaming stopped and the door clicked open. The bloody beaten redhead was tossed inside with a thud, making the blond sit up and look. "Alli!" He pulled himself from the bed and over to him, emerald eyes barely opened and looked up at him. "Alli…Oh god…" Francis stood in the doorway with a smirk. Lars looked over at him and growled. Lightly laying the beaten Scot down, he look stood and grabbed the smirking blond by the throat and lifted him from the ground. "Bastard!" Francis only continued to smirk. "Aren't we all~" He chuckled, slamming his fist into one of the deep cuts. Lars yelped and dropped him. The Frenchman smirked a little and moved, shoving him to the floor with his bleeding lover. "That will cost you a meal. Have fun." He moved out the door again, latching it shut. Lars winced and sat up slowly looking over the red head. _God…what had they done to him? _He sighed and slowly worked on cleaning the wounds and wrapping them. There were so many. Cuts, whip marks, His hands looked like they had stuck a knife through them again. The wound on his stomach seemed like that worse, that and the wound to his eye. That was the one that worried him the most. He was sure that now he would be blind. He wasn't sure though. But he couldn't help but worry as he gingerly wrapped the side of his face. He frowned and spent a good hour or two fixing all the wounds, he hadn't realized how extensive the damage to his lover had been. With a sigh he used the last of his strength to tug the Scot from the floor over to the bed. Gently laying Alli down first, then climbing in with him. Thank god they healed faster than humans. In about two days he should be fine for the most part. He would at least be mobile. He had to make sure he was allowed to heal. He didn't know if Francis would give him that chance though. He was fairly certain he would be back for the red head in a matter of time. He was a little worried about the healing process being slower because they were planning on not feeding the prisoners. That's what they were. Prisoners. They were trapped. He watched Alli's chest move up and down with each breath for a while before closing he couldn't keep his own eyes open any longer. They fell shut once, then again. He was fighting to keep them open. But finally his weakened body gave in. Closing his eyes once more, he kept them shut and fell into a deep sleep. Darkness surrounded him. There weren't even any dreams. Just darkness for now. Only darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Decisions, Decisions**

Lars had laid there with Alli for what seemed like hours. He just wanted him to open his eyes. Well…eye. He knew for sure he was going to be blind for a while at least until it healed. He sighed and played with the matted red hair. "Come on Allistair… open your eyes, wake up." He sighed and pushed his wild fiery hair back out of his face and placed a soft kiss on his bandaged covered forehead. He was almost frantic inside his head until he felt the red head move a little and then he heard something. A small gasp came from the Scot and his one working eye flew open. He didn't even have time to look around at anything before a scream ripped from him. The Dutchman flung backwards falling off the bed with a wince. He looked up at Alli who was still screaming. He didn't understand why he couldn't see or why he was in so much pain. Everything hurt. His hands, his eye, chest, head, just everything. The blond quickly moved and grabbed the Scot so he couldn't hurt himself more than he already was. Trying to possibly calm his terror. "Alli! Allistair! Alba, it's okay! It's okay it's me! It's Lars! Calm down liefde." A shudder ran through the smaller man's body as he tried desperately to understand the situation. "W-Wot happened…? A-Ah cannae see. God, et all hurts." He mumbled and looked over at Lars. He ended up turning the other way so he could actually see his face. He wanted to admit how terrified he was. He hated not being able to see, he hated hurting as badly as he did, but he pushed it aside and took hold of his face and kissed him. The memories of where they were and why, came flooding back to him now. He felt terrible. Tears started to run from his eyes as he pulled away from the blond and touched his face. "Lars…baby Ah'm so sorry fer this… A-Ah donnae know why Francis is like this…h-he's never like this. Somethin' is wrong with 'im…" He muttered and whimpered, gripping his shirt tightly. God he just wanted to apologize over and over again. Lars only shushed him, rocking him lightly in his arms. "Hush now…" He mumbled rocking him back and forth. "Ah'm sorry…Ah'm so s-sorr-…nnn…" The green eye closed and the redhead went limp in his arm. Lars knew that it wasn't going take long for him to pass out once again. Lars hated the fact but he was in so much pain it was better for him to sleep as his body quickly tried to heal itself. He nuzzled the redhead and took a deep, shaky breath as he tried to calm down. "Oh Alli…h-hush now liefde…" He muttered as he held him close to his chest. "Hush now…" He laid down with Alli and held him tightly to his chest.

Bella peeked up in to the bars when she had heard screaming. It was only Alli. Lord…what had Francis done to him? Maybe this was going too far. Could she really trust him? This was getting dangerous for everyone. He was taking things so much farther than they were supposed to go. God her head hurt as she mulled thing over. No ideas were coming to her at the moment. She sighed and moved away from the door, looking down at the tray of food Francis had said no to. But here she stood with it anyways. Bella was fairly certain neither could eat at the moment. Allistair would probably throw up from the pain. So it was best if he didn't have any. If Alli wasn't' eating then Lars was going to with. She gave up and started to walk away from the door with the tray. A scream ripped through the wall. It was so loud. Piercing. Almost like a shriek of a while animal trying to get loose. Bella jumped a little at the noise, enough to make her drop the tray in the center of the hall. She didn't understand who it was coming from. Why was there another woman here? It was just supposed Alli and Lars. Bella took off towards the noise then she saw here. Fiery orange hair. It was everywhere. A complete mess like she had been ripped from her bed. _No…No why did they have her?! _This didn't make any sense! "Francis!" She yelled at the woman was dragged away. She turned on her heel and tried to find him. He was standing right near the door where they had taken Allistair before. She let out a growl and grabbed the blond and slammed him into the wall, making a blond brow quirk. "What is she doing here?!" She yelled at him trying to comprehend what the hell was going on. An amused chuckle came from his throat and a hand flew up and grabbed the blond woman by the throat raising her from the floor. "Bella. Let's not forget who started all of this. I'm just upping the game a little. I like to fuck with him. It's amusing to see him squirm. Kinda like you right now." Bella gasped and clawed at his hands a little and whimpered at the feeling of it tightening around her throat. "So, we're going to make him choose. And if he doesn't choose correctly, well…" He laughed at the brought the ginger haired woman towards the room. Her green eyes locked with Bella's. A silent 'I'm sorry' was passed from Bella her. But Niamh only growled and flung herself in the other men's arms. She managed to get loose and ran at Francis. She grabbed his throat and slammed him into the door with a crack. The impact made him drop Bella. Green eyes locked with violet. The blond only smirked and grabbed her frail looking wrist. With a quick motion there was a loud snap and a scream from Niamh. "Get her in there." The men grabbed her as Francis turned to Bella once again. He said nothing to her as she sat here on the floor gasping for air. "Learn your place, and learn it fast." He mumbled and moved into the room. The door clicked shut behind him as the blond woman pushed herself up against the wall and held her head. "Oh god…what have I done…?"

Lars was nervous about the screaming that was coming from the hall. He gently laid down the red head, who turned on his side towards the wall. He smiled a little and wandered over to the door. He tried to look out to see who was there, why were they screaming? A flash of long orange hair and he knew almost instantly. _Niamh. _ He frowned and backed away from the door back to the sleeping Scotsman. He didn't want him to hear this. He couldn't let him here it. Not his sister screaming the same way here was. Laying back down he hesitantly took the red head and moved him so he was back in his arms. One ear against his shoulder and his hand clamped over the other one do there was no noise. Alli stirred a little and looked up at Lars. _What is he doing? _He asked himself as he stared up at his lover. "Lars?" He said even though there was no sound only a muffled echo in his ears. His hand moved up and touched the blond's face and he flinched a little. Why was he so pained over something like this? Why wouldn't he let him hear? He wanted to know. Desperately. He couldn't move the hands though. They were too tightly clamped over his ears. He was too weak to get them away. So he let his eyes fall shut and his body slipped back into darkness. Lars stayed awake, listen to the sounds of Niamh screaming for hours. Hours and hours, until it was suddenly quiet for no reason. God he hoped her heart didn't go out. He knew how to fix it but no one else did. He waited a little longer and still nothing. His eyes couldn't stay open any longer and her let them fall shut. Reluctantly letting sleep take him. Although all he could dream about was Niamh. He was so worried about her.

Niamh's head hung. She was covered in wounds. Stab wounds, cuts, bruises, broken bones. She panted lightly, leaning against the chair that Francis had tied her too. The blond man pressed his fingers to her neck to feel of her pulse. It had that funny beat to it. He dug in his pocket and pulled out her pills, shoving one into her mouth and then gently giving her some water to sip. She coughed on it but swallowed the pull. "There now. Is that better?" He said lifting her head to looked at the now somewhat faded green eyes. "My, my, that certainly takes a lot out of you doesn't it?" She nodded lightly to him as he moved to sit back in a chair a little ways away from her. Her head moved up finally and she looked at him. "What do ye want Francis…?" She asked with a very weak sounding voice. He chuckled at him and nodded to one of the men, "You're going to find out soon. Be patient Niamh." She growled a little at him. "Is my brother here too then?" Francis raised a brow and made like he was pretending to think. "Mmm which one?" She tried to move in her chair but only bit back a hiss of pain she felt. "Alba." She said in a stern voice. Francis chuckled and nodded to her. "Yes, he's here. Actually, you seem to be doing better so let's continue playing." He stood up and nodded to the two men. "Go get them." He said and the men disappeared. He looked back at Niamh and smirked at her. "Time to up the game."

The cell door opened loudly, making both sleeping men jump at the noise. One man grabbed Lars and the other Alli. Green eyes grew panicked looking. "Lars!" He screamed and reached out for him as the blond was dragged out of the room into the same one where Niamh sat. She looked up at him and tried to free herself again. "Lars! Lars! Francis!" Her eyes turned to the violet eyed blond who only smirked and then instructed the men to tie Lars into the chair. The Dutchman fought and jerked in the chair as he was tied down. Bella came running when Alli was thrown into the room, being held tightly by two men, not that he could fight too much. Francis smirked and moved over to him, touching the bandages around his eye. "Well, well. Someone did a good job fixing you up." Alli growled and jerked away from his hand. The Frenchman chuckled a little and circled around the blond man first and then the ginger haired woman. "Look who came to see you Alli, big sister." He purred grabbing Niamh's hair and yanking back her hair making her scream. The red head yelled and tried to move forward only to be held where he was. "Stop it Francis!" Lars yelled over to him and growled. The blond sighed and released the ginger locks from his long fingers. "Fine, fine. We're going to play a better game anyways." One of the men who was just standing around moved to the table that Francis had out and picked a large knife. He walked back and around the back of Lars grabbing his hair and pulling it back making him wince, then pressed the blade to his throat. Francis did the same only with Niamh. Both captives tried to stay calm and still as the knives pressed into their throats. Alli looked like he was going to have a heart attack, his eye was side as he watched the blades. "Time to choose Allistair. Lars or your sister? Loser gets their throat slit." Bella covered her mouth at the words. What the hell was he doing?! "Francis! Stop this now!" He growled and looked over at her. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a small pistol, he took aim at the blond woman. "I'm tired of you." There was a loud bang and Bella fell Lars screamed for his sister. "Time to make a choice Alli! Come on now!" He screamed pressing the knife back to Niamh throat after holstering the pistol. "Francis, donnae make meh do this! Ah cannae choose one er the other!" An evil grin spread across his face. "Decision, decisions Alba. You choose or I do." He purred, pressing the knife harder into the pale, freckled neck of his sister. "Choose Allistair!" The red head shook his head no and tried to get away. "Ah can't!" Niamh looked over at Lars, fear was evident in her eyes. Francis smirked wickedly. "Too bad for you then." He pulled the knife across Niamh's throat. Her green eyes went wide and Alli started screaming. "Niamh! Niamh!" Her throat bled, staining the clothes she was wearing, before Francis let her head go and she drooped in the chair. The Scot couldn't stay on his feet anymore and fell.

"Niamh!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Trapped**

"Niamh!"

Alli was still screaming for his sister. The man who had had the knife on Lars' throat had back away now. He was terrified at what might happen now that the women had been hurt. Lars was staring where Bella had fallen on the floor. She wasn't moving. Wasn't breathing. There was nothing coming from her. But he still felt like there was too much shock. The blond with the violet eyes had moved away from the slumped over ginger still in the chair. Scott had gotten free and was over to her. Lars watched him. He looked like a hysterical child, but… Niamh was very important to him. For the longest time she and Owen were Allistair's parents, why he was father to the two younger boys. "N-Nia… fock…no… Niamh. Niamh wake up! Niamh!" The Dutchman's eyes were starting to burn with tears as he watched his lover. Alli untied her wrists and ankles, pulling her from the chair into his arms. He held on to her tightly and rocked her in his arms, trying in vain to get her to open her eyes.

"Nia! Wake up!"

He yelled burying his face into her bright hair. He pulled out of her hair and looked at her face. Brushing his hand over her soft skin, down to the mark across her throat. He could heal this. He could. He had too, he couldn't let Niamh die. Lars stared at him more. He knew what he was trying to do. "Alli stop. She's a country. She can't die. She'll come back." He whimpered and looked up at Lars. He was right, but Alli still felt the need to try and help her. To rid her of that make that blemished her beautiful freckled skin. "Alli don't! You'll be too weak!" He furrowed his red brows and closed his eyes, bringing his sister tightly to his chest and sobbing into her hair.

"I told you to choose."

Francis finally spoke. He had moved away from them as Allistair grieved over his sister. Lars' eyes moved up to the blond and stared at him. He looked different suddenly. His eyes were paler, almost back to the normal blue color as he stared at Niamh in Alli's arms. It was like for the first time since this happened… he was showing remorse. What the hell was that about? Allistair's sobs stopped suddenly and he looked up at the Frenchman. When their eyes met they were still the same color. But, it was like Alli hadn't seen it. The blond man only stared at him for a moment for looking down at the woman again. "Does it hurt Alli?" He asked in a strange soft voice. "Does it hurt knowing that she trusted me enough to come here? That she loved you enough to die for you?" Lars growled. What was he up too? The violet eyes flashed from blue to purple. "Alli don't listen to him! She' s not dead! He's up to something!" He yelled at the red head who gently placed his sister on the floor and stood.

_Fuck. He's going to get himself killed!_

The red head growled and stared at the blond man. "Alli…does it hurt?" Even for being as injured as he was the red head moved with supernatural speed. He slammed the blond in the face with his own fist. A gasp came from Francis and he moved away from the red head. Never in his life had Lars seen him like this. Out for blood. Not caring who he was really hurting. He was never one to hurt Francis. He loved him for almost three hundred years if not more and now, he was looking at him as if…well… as if he was the enemy. He was the enemy at the moment, but he didn't think Alli could never hurt him. Hell Lars didn't even thing he could hurt him. But he did. He looked like he very much so wanted to kill him right at this moment. His fists moved and slammed into the Frenchman's face, the force of the impact literally made him fly back into the wall. "Alli!" He yelled trying to get the bounds loose as the red head continued to beat on his old friend. Francis was trying to talk to him but nothing was coming from the lips of the Scotsman. He was too angry. A soft touch made Lars jump was trying to get loose. Bella was knelt in front of him working on the bounds. "Bel!" He whispered brightly, go he was glad to see her alive. "We have to get out of here. Alli has completely lost it." He frowned a little and looked over at the red head. He still had Francis on the rope until the Frenchman's fist landed into his injured eye. His hand moved and covered it as he let out a yelp of pain. Lars couldn't help but wince a little at the noise. God, that had to hurt so badly. Finally he was free from the chair. He looked over and Allistair was back to beating on the blond, mumbling in unintelligible Gaelic. He looked over at the ginger on the floor. Releasing Bella he leaned down and gently touched her shoulders. "Naimh…?" The pale, freckled lids started to move a little, her brows furrowed and she opened her eyes to look up at the blond. "Niamh!" He smiled and gently scooped her into his arms. "Bella, we need to go somewhere safe so I can fix her throat properly." The blond woman nodded and led him to the door. But he stopped and watched the red head continue.

He stopped beating Francis to a pulp for a moment when he noticed movement that was not his own. The chairs where Lars and Niamh had been were empty. _Where…? _He turned and looked back over at the door completely forgetting the blond behind him. "Lars…" He smiled for the first time and started to walk towards them.

_**BANG! **_

_**BANG, BANG!**_

The redhead stopped dead and looked out at them as blood started to pool on the white shirt he had been wearing. There was no way. He looked over at Francis, his face was bruised and bloody but he still had that pistol in his hands. Alli whimpered a little and put a hand on his wounds and shoved them out the door as the gun went off again. " Nee, nee Alli! Alli no!"

_**THUD**_

The door shut and he leaned against it as Bella pulled her brother away from the door. Francis was up on his feet again. He moved over to the Scot as his body lost its adrenaline rush and he fell to the floor with a thud. The blond's hair was covering his bloodied face as he looked down at his old friend and ally. "Allistair…" He mumbled raising the gun again and lifting his head. Violet eyes had changed to a strange deep blue-ish purple color. "Alli…" He mumbled again and whimpered a little. Tear pooled from his eyes and down his face. "Alba…d-desole…" His finger started to squeeze the triggers. Allistair stared at him, a faint smile on his face. "Ecosse! S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi!"

_"Always…"_

_**BANG!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Only Way to End It**

Alli let out a weak cry as he felt the bullet go into his head, but the stared the ceiling, silent. Francis leaned against the wall and slid down. "M-Merde…" He mumbled to himself as he looked over at the motionless Scotsman. What had he done? "Ecosse?" He called to the red head. There was no movement. He whimpered and pulled himself away from the wall and looked down at the Scot. God. He couldn't bring himself to show any emotion. He still didn't have enough control to make himself show that he cared. All he could do was stare at the blank green eyes that stared at nothing. "Alli…" He mumbled out, his hand moved out and gently touched his face. A worried face started to form finally. "Alli…oh god, I'm so sorry Alli… come back. Come back." He mumbled lifting him into his arms. "Please Alli. Please come back. Don't die. Je desole… je desole Allistair. Sil vous plait, don't die." He mumbled out as tears finally started to well in his eyes and fall. He gently rocked him in his arms, pleading with the limp body in his arms, he couldn't stand this. He gently placed the redhead back down to the ground and leaned back against the wall. Reaching over he grabbed the gun, checking the gun to see if it had any bullets let. Only one. _How cliché… _ He thought to himself and rolled his eyes. He sighed a little. He didn't know if he could pull that trigger. He really didn't. So he sat there, contemplating what he wanted to do. He needed to do something. He needed himself back. He couldn't keep hurting his family like this! He couldn't. He felt tears sting his eyes again as he looked over at Allistair who was still laying unmoving. Frowning the blond moved over to him and stared down at him. "Come on…come on Alba. Wake up." He closed his eyes and sat there quietly for what seemed like forever, until a soft groan came from the redhead. "Ahh…" Francis eyes opened and looked down at the redhead who was rubbing his head. "Fock tha' hurt Fran." Francis gave him a soft smile. "Je desole." He mumbled out as Alli looked up at him. He moved and managed to sit up a little and looked over at him, he raised his hand and gave him a hard slap. The blond gasped at the sting behind it as he face. He panted a little and turned back to him. "I deserved zat…" He mumbled and looked at the red head. "Ye bet yer fockin' arse ye deserved et. Tha' and fockin' more." He growled and looked down at the gun in his hand. Suddenly his expression changed from pissed off to concerned. "Fran', give meh the gun." The blond gave him a curious look, gently handing the gun over to him. "Ecosse?" The redhead took the gun and looked up at him. "Aye?" The blond frowned a little and looked at him with a somber expression. "I need you to do me a favor." Alli tilted his head and nodded to him. "Sure…?" He said in a questioning tone. Francis smiled and leaned over, gently placing a kiss on his lips. "I need you to shot me."

Lars had to ignore the sound of the gun going off again. Alli would be fine. He had to be. He had too. He was a country after all. He couldn't die. He was too strong to give up like that. Right now he had to work on Niamh. He had to help her. Get her throat bandaged. "L-La-…" He looked down at her as she tried to talk to him. "Hush now. Don't talk. Bel, we need to get to the infirmary now!" She nodded and limped to as face as she could to the towards the building. "In here!" She called and moved into the room, Lars followed close behind her. He moved into the room and gently place Niamh down on the table. He looked over her neck, trying not to touch it. She whimpered to him and moved her hand again wanting to touch it. "Nee, nee don't touch Nia." She let out a whine and took her hand away from the wound on her throat. She panted lightly and let her eyes close again. He was actually thankful that she passed back out. "This wound needs stitches. I need gauze, rubbing alcohol and a needle and surgical threat." He instructed to his sister. He knew she caused all of this but at this moment he couldn't bring himself to be angry at her. He couldn't. Not when all three were injured and Alli was laying in that room at the mercy of Francis. He had to work fast and get back to him. Everything was so quiet now. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He jumped back to reality as Bella came over and handed him the things he had asked for. He noticed that she looked like she was in quite a bit of pain. "Bel? Let me see your wound." She shook her head and moved to turn on the light so he could see what he was doing. "You're of no use to me if you can't properly move. Either let me see or go sit." She stared at him for a moment and turned away to go sit. Not wanting to be in the way while her brother worked. He sighed and just ignored her for now. He made sure to numb the ginger's throat was numb so that way it didn't hurt as he stitched the flesh. He was still having a hard time believing that Francis was the one who did this to her. He kept his mind on her and not the gun shot they all heard resound from the room where Alli was locked inside with Francis. He knew he had been shot at least once. At _least _once. Probably more though. Allistair had made sure to shut the door before they could get him out. Stupid martyr. He took a deep breath and went back to cleaning and stitching Niamh's throat. When he was done he looked at Bella. "Can you lift her head so I can wrap the wound?" She nodded and stood up wandering over to him and lifting her head gently. Niamh let out a small whine of discomfort. Lars was quick to wrap it. He sighed lightly and pointed to his sister. "Let me see your's now." Bella sighed and nodded to him lifting her shirt so he could see the wound on her chest that was already starting to heal. He was a little surprised but didn't complain. "You'll be fine. We have to fine a safe place for Niamh while I go check on Alli." Bella chewed her lip and suddenly something came to her. "My room. She can rest on the bed. I'll watch her till you come back and give us the all clear." He smiled and kissed her head. Being affectionate for the first time since he saw her again. "Perfect Bella!" She smiled at the praise but didn't savor it long knowing that she would still be in trouble because when it was all over with she was still the one who started this. The one who brought that monster, who was supposed to be there step half-brother, into all of this. God what had she done. Now if Alli was dead or really hurt, her brother would hate her forever. While she was fighting with herself inside, Lars was moving to pick up Niamh to move her somewhere safe. The ginger haired woman was too vulnerable at the moment. "Bella…?" He called to his sister who snapped out of her trance. "Ja? Oh, ja, this way." She said moving out of the room and limping down to her room. She opened the door and allowed him inside. "Lay her on the bed." He did as she told him and gently laid her down on the bed. She was out cold thanks to the medication he had given her. "Lock the door. Stay here with her." Bella nodded and moved behind him as he moved to the door. Locking it as he moved out, then wandered back to the bed and laying down with Niamh. "Nia…I'm so sorry." She mumbled to the sleeping woman and let her eyes close, though she didn't really sleep. She just felt the need to rest them. She took the time to think about the situation and everything that she had caused. Never in her immortal life had she wanted to die more than she did now as the guilt bubbled in her stomach. She hated it more than anything. Opening her eyes she silently wondered what her brother was going to do if he got into that room with them. What if Francis got out and came after them? She frowned and sighed moving to the nightstand and took out the gun. She checked to see if it was loaded and placed it on the nightstand, determined to protect Niamh this time.

Lars wandered the halls. He needed to find where Francis kept his weapons. He needed a gun or a knife or something. Even a bat. He didn't really care anything he could use to beat that man senseless and get Alli out of there. He had to protect him. He had to. He couldn't just leave him to the Francis. To be killed over and over again. He had wandered away from Bella's room and the room where the two men were. He couldn't hear them anymore. They were quiet. It made him nervous. This whole place was quiet now. All the human's had vanished. Made a run for it when the fight broke out. Oh well. He didn't care, he was glad they were gone. Finally he found the room he was looking for. It was full of weapons. Now, he just needed on with ammo that would be affective on the blond man. He searched looking through the array of weapons. As he did he couldn't help but let his mind wander a little. When and if they got out of this, what were they going to do? There was no way he was going to be able to trust Bella, not for a long time at least. There was no way he was going to be able to trust her when he knew she did this. She got Francis to hurt them all. God poor Francis when he got back to normal. He would hate himself. If he even got back to normal. He didn't know how to help him change back. He shook his head and turned on a serious look once again. Cocking the shot gun he took off to try and find the room once again.

Alli gaped at him with a wide green eye. "W-Wot? S-Shot ye? Fran…Fran Ah c-cann-…" Francis cut him off by taking his face in his hand. "Don't say you can't cher. You can. Zhink of what I did to Niamh. What I just did. You have to stop me! Please Alli! Please stop it! I don't want to hurt anyone else and I can feel him coming back already. Please!" He pleaded with the red head. Allistair stared at him and then back down at the gun. He couldn't do this. He couldn't but god. He needed his Francis back. They all needed him back. "Ah…" He frowned and let out a huff. "Go stand by that wall. Face et not meh…" He mumbled the order. The blond nodded and stood up and went to the wall that Alli had pointed to. The red head stood up and walked a little closer as well. He swallowed hard and stared at his feet, taking his time to check for a bullet and different things. Francis watched him, blue eyes turning the violet color. "Alba. Please do it." He tensed a little and looked up at him nodding. "T-Turn around." Doing as he was told, Francis moved to face the wall. Alli backed up a little and let out a few shuddery breaths as he lifted the gun. "Allistair…M-Merci…" Alli almost crumbled at the words. "Dontcha dare thank meh fer this…" He mumbled out but still a small smile graced his lips. "Hurry up…" He mumbled. But the door clicked and Lars can in with his own gun. "Alli?" He whispered looking down at the bloodied floor where he had been laying. He walked in a little further and looked up. "Alli! What are you doing?!" The redhead was sobbing silently where he stood. He looked over at Lars and whimpered. "Ah have ta… Ah have ta do et so we can have the real Fran' back…" Lars stared at him. "Did Francis ask you to do this?" He nodded and turned his attention back to the Frenchman against the wall. "Et's the only way…" He mumbled. "Alli, it's not the only way come on you can't do…" He was cut off by Francis who yelled. "Ecosse! Hurry up and do it." Alli whimpered and pulled back the hammer. "Nee, Alli wai-…!"

_**BANG!**_

The Frenchman crumbled to the floor and so did the Scot. Lars let the gun that he had in his hand tumble to the floor as he moved to grab the red head who was covered in his own blood and literally screaming now in Gaelic. "Shh… Shush Alli, come on baby. We have to go… We have to go now." He coo'ed him, trying to get him up only to have him tight against him. This was breaking his heart, but he could understand why. Even after their alliance ended Alli had never stopped loving Francis. Even after everything he had done to his loved ones. There was still part of him in there that Alli loved. Finally the red head gave in and let himself be lifted and carried away. "Shh… I got you… I got you Alli." He coo'ed softly as he carried him out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Trauma

Lars carried the redhead away from the room that he had been. Silently glancing over his face every now and then as he moved. The Scot was eerily quiet as Lars walked with him. He was worried. Well more worried than he had already been. He had seen Nations shot plenty of times, but, never in the head like this. What is there was permanent damage from the bullet? What if…he wasn't the same Alli as before. He sighed and pushed the thought away from his mind for a moment and knocked the door. "Bella, it's me. Will you come open the door?" He heard a bit of scrambling and lock clicked. He watched the knob turn and Bella opened it a little, gasping at the sight of the bloodied Scotsman in his arms. She flung the door open and moved to let the Dutchman in, obviously worried that the Frenchman wouldn't be far behind. "Lars? Where's Francis?" He pursed his lips and gently placed Alli in the chair as he heard the door click shut. "Alli shot him in the head." The blond woman had been bringing him a bowl of water from the bathroom. She dropped it and it shattered at her feet. He kind of figured Bella would be upset. She loved Francis as a brother. More than he did. But there were reasons behind that. The Frenchman had hurt him one to many times and now there was no trusting him. Even now with the self-sacrifice. He was angry that he was too much of a coward to do it himself and made Alli pull the trigger on someone he cared so deeply for. When he came out of his of daze Bella stood in front of the red head and slapped him as hard as she could, grabbing his shirt collar and shaking him. "How could you do that to him Allistair?! He loved you! You love him! What the hell were you thinking?!" The red head just kept his eyes away from her as Lars moved to pull her away. "Bella! Bella stop!" He yelled pulling her away as she screamed. "Bella stop for a fucking minute and look! Does he look like he really enjoyed doing that to Francis?! Think of what he did to us! He shot you, slit Niamh's throat! Tortured me! Tortured Alli…" He held her shoulders but thudded to his knees. "He told meh too…" The voice was so quiet, both blonds were a little surprised they even heard it. Turning a matching set of green eyes they looked over at the red head who was still staring at his feet, the blood that was drying on his face made him look like he had gone through some sort of horror movie. "Alli…" Bella spoke his name in a very quiet voice. Finally the green eyes moved up and looked at them both. "A-Ah killed 'im…c-cause 'e told meh too…." The man's eyes were starting to well up again with tears. "A-Ah killed… m-meh oldest friend…t-the man Ah was married to fer almost three hundred years…And Ah killed 'im like et was nothin'!" He scream at them both. Bella covered her mouth and backed away, Lars on the other hand was up and wrapping his arms around the now emotionally distraught red head once again. "Shhh…Alli. You know he's only temporarily gone right? He'll beh back…" He said in a soft voice as Allistair gripped his shirt, shaking his head. "Nae, he's gone! He's gone!" He trembled in his arms. Lars frowned and looked over at his sister. "Will you go get a wash cloth with some water so I can look at this head wound and make sure he's okay." The blond woman just stared until her brother yelled her name harshly. "Bella! Snap out of it! I can't deal with two of you like this. Please." Finally snapping out of her daze she nodded and took off to get another bowl of water and a few wash cloth as Lars got Alli to sit, petting his hair softly to sooth him. He was still breathing fairly fast but he was quiet. Bella gently placed the bowl down and Lars went about cleaning the blood away from Alli's face and hair. He made sure to check his eyes as well which still looked sore so he rewrapped it. The bullet thankfully had been pushed out when Scotland's body healed itself. Lars was relieved at that, it meant he didn't have to try and remove it with nothing for pain or to make the red head sleep. With a heavy sigh he bandaged Allistair's head and made him lay on the bed with Niamh.

He sighed and stood up when the Scot closed his eyes. He picked up the things he used to clean the blood away and went to the bathroom. Bella followed him in and shut the door softly behind her. "Lars…c-couldn't he be dangerous now…?" Lars gave her a sharp look and shook his head. "Of course he's not dangerous." He turned on the water and started to wash out the blood soaked clothes. "Lars. He shot Francis. He's not right in the head!" She yelled. The Dutchman growled and spun on his heel pointing at her. "And whose fault is that Bel?! If you hadn't orchestrated this whole fucking mess everyone would be fine!" She recoiled back a little and stared at her brother as he grabbed her shoulders. "Why did you do this?! Please, explain to me why you did this to us?!" Her hand moved fast and she slapped Lars across the face, causing him to gasp. "Because he stole you from me! I wanted my brother back damn it! You use to always be with me and now it's all Alli, Alli, Alli!" She screamed, her voice going shrill as she started to cry. All Lars could do was gap at her. There was no way he was spending that much time with Alli over her. He was working and only saw the red head when they both had off. Bella came over almost every night he was home. Including the nights that he had Alli there. "I…you did it because you were jealous? Bel…you almost killed us all…" She sobbed and tried in vain to wipe her eye nodding to him. "I know… You'll never know how sorry I am…" He sighed and pulled away from her to clean the clothes again. "If Alli doesn't come out of this you will."

The French laid there silently. Everything around his was blackness. He heard nothing. Saw nothing. Everything was cold and filled with nothingness. He couldn't understand, his mind wouldn't comprehend what was really going on. He moved and sat up, or at least it felt like he was sitting up. "Merde…" He mumble to himself and looked around at the blackness. There was a noise though. Something scurrying behind him that made him startled. He turned looking in vain in the darkness. "What…?" He frowned and looked around when he heard it scurry again. Feeling scales move across his skin the blond yelped and stood. Was he naked? Where the hell was he? "H-Hello?!" He yelled out and looked around more, moving forward, feeling his barefoot step in something warm and sticky. The blond jerked back and his back slammed into a wall. Or so he thought until it moved. Like it was breaking. He screamed and moved away from it again tripping over the scaley creature as it ran under him. He was terrified. There was a loud bang and then a flash. The blond turned and looked around. _Red. _The whole room was red! _Blood. _Blood everywhere. He looked up at the being that stared down at him and grinned. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_Non. Non, I'm not… _

There was a sharp pain in the blond's leg that burned his flesh. The horrible creature that had been following him had finally bitten down on his skin and made him scream at the pain. It was unbearable! "M-Mon Dieu!" He yelled and kicked it away and tried to examine the make. "Francis." The double set of vocals sent a child down his spine. Turning to where the creature had been, he blinked in confusion when there was nothing there but a stick. Then there was a flash of fire and someone burning. Short, blond hair. Screaming in French.

_Jeanne._

"Jeanne!" He screamed and tried to run forward only to thud into an invisible barrier. He was getting frantic. "Non, non! Jeanne! Jeanne!" He slammed his fist on the barrier as she looked up at him.

"_Francis…"_

The flame grew more violent, like it was being propelled around her. He could hear her scream but could do nothing. "Jeanne!" The first went out and there was nothing but ash. "Non, non! Not again!"

"Francis."

The double vocals again. The Frenchman let the tears continue from his face and turned to look. Allistair was in front of him. "Ecosse?" He mumbled, before the red head raised the gun to his head and pulled back the hammer. "Dieu ne peut pas vous entendre ici." He gasped at the words as he pulled the trigger.

The blond jolted from his spot on the floor letting out a scream. Frantically touching himself. He was clothed. There was still blood on the floor but it didn't cover every square inch of the place. "M-Mon Dieu… z-zat…zat was hell…" He panted laying a hand over his chest and leaning against the wall. Nothing had ever scared him as much as that had. He never wanted to go through that again. Never again. After taking some time to get his bearings he stood and shakily moved out of the room. He needed to find the other's. Show then that he was back to normal. He had too.

Alli leaned against the door and listened to the conversation between the two siblings. He frowned as he heard Bella. _So…that's the real reason huh? _ He sighed and leaned against it lightly. He still didn't feel himself and listening to this conversation wasn't making it any better. He sighed and moved over to Niamh and kissed the sleeping Irish woman's head and slipped over to the door. He opened it quietly and moved out into the hall. He walked down and slipped out of the building and into the streets, limping back to his bike. It was better this way. He loved Lars enough he was willing to give up the think he loved most so the Dutchman wasn't torn from his family. He climbed on to the bike and kick started it and off he went.

When the blond was finished washing he looked over at his sister and just sighed. "I'm sorry you feel that way but Bella… you are being selfish. I love Alli…in a way that I can't love you. You will always be my baby and I will always love you, but you have to let me be happy too." Bella frowned and threw herself into his arms, instantly receiving a warm hug. "I'm so sorry." He nodded to her and soothed her hair. "I know you are… I'm going to check on Alli now. Make sure he's okay." He was mostly worried because it was so quiet in the other room. Bella nodded but held him a moment long before finally letting him go. Moving to the door he opened it expecting the red head to be there. But there was only Niamh. "Alli?" He called looking around. He moved out into the rest of the house looking around. "Alli!" He was gone. He was gone. "Alli!" He called out again. God. He ran back toward the other room. His mind was racing. Had Francis come back? Did he go to find the Frenchman? Turning the corner he slammed into a body and both tumbled to the floor. "All-…" He stopped head and looked at Francis who groaned a little. His eyes were the normal blue again. "Francis…?" The blond sat up and rubbed his head and nodded. "Did you see Alli?" He shook his head with a questionable look. "Why?"

"He's gone."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Trapped No More**

The older blond stared at him for what felt like forever. "Gone? You mean-…?" Lars frowned and tugged himself up from the floor. "I mean he took off. He's not in his right mind right now! We have to find him." Francis nodded in agreement and tugged himself up from the floor. "Oui. Um. Let me get my car. We'll have to check town first." Lars nodded. "We have to tell Bella and Niamh first." Really he thought the ginger should go to a hospital. "Francis. Is there more than one car here?" He blinked trying to think and nodded. "Oui. I'll go get the keys." He said moving off before Lars could say another word. He had a hard time trusting him but he seemed to want to help them so he was going to put it aside for now. He had to so they could find Alli before he hurt himself. He walked down to the room and Bella looked up from the bed at her brother. "Did you find him?" He shook his head. "Nee. It looks like he took off somewhere. I don't know where. Francis is going to help me look." She sat up a little and looked at him. "Francis? He's back?" Lars nodded and went over to Niamh's vitals. They seemed okay, but a little weak. "Ja, he's finding car keys for you to take Niamh to a hospital so we can go find Alli." Bella chewed her lips. Should she really start on something like this again? She didn't want her brother to get hurt so she spoke up again. "Lars…Maybe you should just let him go." He tensed but didn't look at her. "I mean… he obviously loves you enough to let you go. Don't you think that says something? That you should move on with your life. Forget him." This time he looked over at her and held up a hand to stop her. "Just…shut up Bel. I don't want to be alone. I want to be with him. I love him more than anything I love him. I'm sorry you don't like it but you're going to have to get over it damn it. He's a part of my life and so are you. Learn to fucking share." Bella acted like she wanted to say something but only shut her mouth and nodded to him. "Now, as soon as Francis gets here you take Niamh to a hospital. You stay there until we come find you." She nodded once again to him. "Okay." He left out a sigh as Francis knocked on the door holding two sets of car keys. He tossed one to Bella as Lars ever so gently lifted Niamh from the bed, following Francis out to the cars. He pointed to one and laid her in the back seat before grabbing Bella and pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm still mad at you. But I do love you." He said as he nuzzled her hair. The words made her smile and she nodded to him. "I understand. I love you too." She nodded to Francis before getting into her car and starting it. She took off right away and both men sighed. "Lars, deso-…" The Dutchman raised a hand to silence him. "Apologize after we find Alli." He nodded to him and moved to climb in the car, Lars quickly following behind him.

Alli sat on his bike staring at his phone. He wanted to call Lars. Tell him where he was. Why he was gone, why he left to begin with. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Nothing was working to make him press that send button. So there he sat, in front of the Dutchman's home. Finally he sighed and pulled himself from the bike and walked up into the house. Looking around he quietly picked up some of the things that were over turned before he wandered up to the bedroom and started to pack the things he usually left there. Only leaving one shirt. His blue and white Scotland flag shirt. He knew Lars always liked that one, so that was the one he left with a small note attached to it. He sighed a little and rubbed his eye trying to rid them of the tears that were falling. He didn't want to leave. He loved Lars so much. But he was the cause of all this hurt. Everything. He squeaked a little as he felt something nudge into his leg. Looking down the little vanilla rabbit looked up at him. "Oh Ada." He said in a soft voice, leaning down to pick up the little rabbit. Gently he kissed her head and rubbed the velvet ears. "Ah'm sorry sweet heart. But yer better off here with Lars and Konijn." She made a soft squeaking noise and nudged against his cheek with her little wet nose. It made his heart hurt a little. He shook his head and kissed her's softly. "Ah'm sorry wee love. Be good fer him. Make sure he remembers 'e's loved." He mumbled before placing her on the bed and picking up his suit case. She stayed where she was set as Alli walked down the stairs and out the door. Sliding his key under after he locked it. Pulling his helmet on, he kick started his bike and was off again. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he couldn't go home. He didn't want to be found. Not for a while at least. He went east. Deciding he could stay with an old friend that no one would suspect.

Francis and Lars wandered around the town for hours looking for the Scotsman. No one had seen him and it was making Lars more and more anxious. Finally he gave up and sat in the car with his head in his lap. "Maybe he went back to your home?" Lars lifted his head. God, why hadn't he thought of that! Looking over at Francis he nodded to him. "Ja, let's check there." Francis nodded and started the car again, taking off to the Dutchman's home. It hadn't took long and they were there. Lars was pretty much out of the car before it was even at a full stop. Running up to the door he tried the knob and quickly found the spare key to unlock it. Someone had definitely been here. But were they still here? Things that had been tossed over in a struggle were now fixed. "Alli?!" He called looking around for the red head or any sign of him. "Allistair!" He called again as he moved up the stairs. He stopped when he saw things missing and the blue and white shirt on the bed. Walking over he carefully plucked the not from it. He held the shirt in his hands up against his nose to inhale the familiar scent as he read it over.

_Lars,_

_My lovely love. You'll know I'll always love you. But, I love you enough to let you go. I don't think it will ever stop. People seem to have a problem with us being together. Especially my family and your's. So, I'm going. Letting you be and letting you be free to do whatever you wish with the life you have. You probably won't see me again for a long time._

_I'm so sorry love. But I can't stand knowing I hurt you. I love you with all my heart. _

_Beannachd leibh._

_Tha gaol agam ort._

_With all my heart,_

_Allistair Scott Kirkland._

Francis had slowly walked up to the house. He felt something under his show and stopped to look. A key? He leaned down and picked it up trying it in the door. When it worked he frowned. Moving to walk up the stairs as well to find his half-brother sitting on the bed. Silent tears falling from his face onto the paper. "He's gone?" Lars nodded softly and moved his hand to wipe his eye, getting rid of some of the tears. "Ja. He's gone." Francis frowned as he watched the younger man. Moving over to him, he sat down and wrapped and arm around him, pulling him into a tight hug. Lars didn't fight it but he didn't return it either. They sat there in silence for a long while. Just the two of them.

Allistair pulled up to the large dark house and shuddered from the light chill in the air. Knocking on the door he fidgeted in his spot as he waited for it to open. He growled when it didn't, slamming his fist on the door. "Ivan! Open up ye git!" He called and pouted waiting for him open this time. The locks on the door clicked and the door finally opened. "Allistair? It's awful late for you to be here." He said in a soft voice. The television was playing softly in the background, his brother Owen peaking over the top of the couch to see who it was. "Ah know…but… Ah need a place to stay fer a while." Owen was up and off the couch now, wandering over to see who it was. "Alba? Why are you all covered in blood?" He asked looking at his little brother, moving around the tall Russian. "What happened?" He asked touching the blood crusted hair. "Ivan, can Ah stay fer a while?" The Russian nodded a yes to him and Owen pulled into the house with a suitcase.

For days they let him be, sitting up in his room and sleep. Not forcing him to eat since they knew it would do no good. But night after night it got harder and harder for Owen to listen to his brother cry. Finally after three months of the same routine, Ivan called Lars. They needed each other. So if they were too stubborn to fix this he would do it himself. The phone rang over and over again until finally it picked up.

"_Hallo?"_

"Lars. I know where Allistair is." In the background he heard a bottle fall to the floor and smash. He hoped the man was okay he was a little worried that he had thrown him for one hell of a loop. "Lars? Are you being alright?"

"_J-Ja, I'm fine. W-Where is he? Is he there with you?"_

He nodded even if he couldn't see it. "Da, he is here wid Owen and I in St. Petersburg. You should come." He heard movement, like he was grabbing paper for directions. It was fairly late at night now so it would have to wait until tomorrow, but he was glad he was at least coming.

"_Can I have the address?"_

Ivan read it off to him and told Lars a little more about what had been going on and how long he had been there. "Meet him at the beach tomorrow. He'll be out there about noon."

"_Ja, I'll be there. Thank you Ivan."_

Ivan smiled at the softness in his voice and once again nodded to the phone. "It is being no problem. Do Svidaniya Lars."

"_Goodbye."_

The phone clicked and Lars smiled. He hadn't given up these three long months. He had been searching and searching for the Scot and now, he had found him. Running up stairs he called Niamh first and then Francis, making sure to tell both that he was safe but not to interfere. He needed to do this. Talk to Alli on his own. He need to get him back. That night he set off to Russia. Stopping in Poland and spent the night, deciding he didn't want to look sleep deprived when he saw the red head. He still had plenty of time when he woke up in the morning. Walking into the hotel room he flopped on the bed and kicked off his shoes. Yanking out his phone he set the alarm and then stared at the picture of Alli and himself together. Gently touching the smiling face. Reminding himself that tomorrow he would finally get to see him. Touch him again. Be able to maybe bring him home. The thought brought a smile to his face. Gently placing the phone on the nightstand he sighed. "Good night liefde."

The red head sat out on the beach. His bare feet buried in the comfortably in the sand. His hair had grown out a little, hiding the scar where the bullet had went in his head. His eyes was healed, he could see just fine. But he was still lonely. He stared at a photograph he had taken from the house the day he had left. Running his finger of the blond's face as he sniffled a little. "God Ah miss ye so much."

"I missed you too."

The voice made him jump and he looked over from where he had heard it, expecting to see nothing. Thinking he was just imanging things again, but there he was. Standing in front of him. "L-Lars…" He mumbled and pulled himself from the sand, wiping off his black tank top and jean shorts. "A-Are ye really here?" He asked in a soft voice as he moved a little closer. The blond smiled and closed the distance, pulling the red head into his arms, making him squeak. "You idioot." He smirked a little and held him tightly to his chest. "Did you really think running away was going to fix everything Alli?" He shook his head no and looked up at him. "Nae…Ah didnae know wot et would really accomplish." Lars sighed and gently touched his face, smiling at the feeling of his skin again. "You grew your hair out a little." Alli smiled a little and nodded to him. "Aye, Ah did. Ye like et?" The blond nodded and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips. The red head tensed only for a moment before melting into it as well. "Please come home…?" Lars murmured against his lips. Green eyes opening to look at Alli's as he struggled to make his mind think. "Ye really…want meh back after everythin' Ah did. After everythin' Ah caused." Lars frowned a little and gently took hold of his face to make him look up at him. "Allistair Kirkland, you're such and idioot sometimes. I love you. More than anything and I just want you home in my arms again. We aren't like humans, we live hard lives. But even though they're hard. We have a few pleasures. You being my most treasured one." Alli listened to him and his eyes filled with tears and he nodded to him. "A-Aye. Ah'll come home. Ah'll come home." He wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and pressed a kiss to his lips.

_****_

The End~ 


End file.
